A Green Fire Spreads
by Reposhillo
Summary: Buttercup's search through a night club goes awry when she ends up with a spiked drink. She is save by a very unlikely person.


**A/N: And here we have Brute/Buttercup. Part of my Powerpunk/Powerpuff series. Its best to Reach Blue Midnight hour before reading this or Pink storm. As stated before, these will all be two-shots.**

**Warnings: Yuri (Girl x Girl)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.**

**Reviews are greatly welcomed and appreciated. They act like fuel for this series.**

* * *

Hips swayed to the rhythm and beat of the music that resounded loudly throughout the small nightclub. Bodies were pressed together as people connected to one another in the hype of the rave. A least until they were shoved out of the way by a certain Puff.

Buttercup made her way across the dance floor, eyes searching for any glimpse of a red hat or red eyes. When she came up empty handed she took a drink out of the large vodka bottle she had in her hand before making her way to a booth. The green Puff slid inside of the booth and closed her fern green eyes, leaning back against the seat as she listened to the beat of the music. At least until a stranger sat beside her.

"Hey beautiful..." The stranger greeted, and Buttercup cracked open one eye to see a young man, about sixteen, with ashy blond hair and muddy brown eyes. "I was just wonderi-"

"Save it boy!" Buttercup hissed, cutting him off. "I'm in no mood. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a Powerpuff. And I don't think you're old enough to be here."

Brown eyes widened slightly, making Buttercup inwardly smirk as the teenager quickly shuffled back, leaving the two drinks he had brought over on the table. "S-Shit. Sorry, I uh, gotta go" the boy said frantically before disappearing into the crowd. After a few minutes, and against her better judgment, Buttercup grabbed the two spare drinks and chugged them down. "Men.." She muttered, throwing the empty cups on the floor "Fuckin' hate them." The green Puff rose from her seat, a light dizzy wave washing over her as she did so. She regained her balance and floated towards the women's restroom.

'_Fuck...Probably had too much already...' s_he thought as she pushed open the restroom door. The couple that was making out against the sink quickly pulled away. Buttercup glared at them before pointing her thumb towards the door. The two swiftly got the message and bolted.

Buttercup scoffed as soon as they left and wobbled towards the sink. She placed her hands over the counter top and took a few breaths, feeling as if she was about to vomit. She looked down at her hands, which were becoming mere peach blurs to her before she glanced up at the mirror. The glass surface reflected the image of puffy green eyes and a pale face. Buttercup suddenly felt hot. Like really hot. She panted and squeezed her eyes shut, missing the dim glow the mirror cast off as hands began to emerge from it. With her eyes still closed the green Puff trudged to the door, exiting the restroom. She finally opened her eyes, and looked around, dazed at the blurring figures all around her. Even the music morphed together into a loud fuzz that clouded her mind. _'Fuck fuck fuck fuck'_ Buttercup thought frantically, starting to push her way through the crowd. She was almost at the exit when two sets of hands grabbed her upper arms, dragging her into the blurred mass she was trying to escape from. She struggled, unaware that it only made the drugs in her system spread. She could make out a couple of rough laughs and cat calls until something dropped at her feet. Then the hands disappeared and was replaced by something being woven around her waist. Yelling, and more things, bodies perhaps, were dropped to the ground.

Light green eyes closed as she surrendered herself to the fog of unconsciousness.

* * *

A phone call.

Police.

Hospital.

Blood.

News reporters.

Crying.

Screams.

Silence.

_'Huh? What?'_ Was the first coherent thought to pass through Buttercup Utonium's mind as her eyes fluttered open. Putting her guard up she tried to focus on her surroundings. She was in a tub, water pouring down on her from the shower head. She quickly sat up, and clutched at her stomach in response. It felt sore, like someone had punched it once or twice. Her clothes were soaked, and she was missing one of her black boots. Buttercup dragged herself out of the tub, blindly searching for the knob until she found it and shut the water off. _'Fucking hangovers suck..' s_he thought as she looked around. She recognized the bathroom she was in.

_'This is my bathroom! But I was at the club...Who?'_ Buttercup shook her head and began to shed her clothes, first slipping off her dark green shorts, along with her underwear. Then she pulled her soaked black t-shirt over her head and threw it to the side as she searched the drawer underneath the bathroom sink. She found a long, green towel and proceeded to wrap it around her naked body. '_God I feel like shit...'_ She ran a hand through her damp hair, pausing when she heard the sound of someone shuffling through her room. '_Must be Blossom...Better prepare for a stern lecture..'_ Buttercup snorted at the thought. She opened her bathroom door and threw her hands up like she was admitting defeat.

"Alright Leader girl, your right blah blah I shou-" Buttercup froze when she realized that it was not her sister currently sitting on her bed. Fern green met hunter, and Buttercup's features pulled in a snarl.

"Brute!" She growled. "What are you doing here?!" She hissed at the woman sitting on her bed. Brute simply tilted her head to the side, black painted lips pursing as she ran a hand through her short pixie cut. She was wearing a black dress, with fishnets and laced boots that reached up to her knees.

"I was relaxin' doll. Thought that was obvious" She drawled, scratching at her fish-net clad legs.

"Bitch you know what I mean!" Buttercup snapped, lunging forward. She didn't expect her legs to drag behind her at first, causing her to lose much of the force she need to push forward. Her slowed movement allowed enough time for Brute to simply slide to the side and let Buttercup fall face-first into the bed.

"Good try for a drugged up drunk..." Brute quipped.

Buttercup attempted to push herself up with her arms, only for Brute to use her elbow to knock them away, forcing Buttercup back down onto the bed. Brute turned her body towards Buttercup and grabbed a hold of the green Puff's hair, knotting her fingers in it before yanking her up to a sitting position on her knees. She pulled back until she was able to pull Buttercup down onto her lap, one hand grabbing one of Buttercup's arms and pinning it behind her back..

"Fuck! Let me go! Let me go!" Buttercup shouted, using her free hand to swat at Brute. Her hits connected, but she was still too weak from the drugs to do much damage.

"Buttercup..." Brute growled into her ear, using a tone that silenced the Puff "Do you want to wake your sister?"

That made Buttercup freeze. She had forgotten about Bubbles, and with the ordeal she had went through a few months ago, she didn't want her sister getting into it with a Powerpunk. Buttercup remained silent, breathing heavily and angrily through her nose. She heard the Punk chuckle behind her.

"Thats a good girl." Brute whispered, releasing her hold on Buttercup's hair to slide along her exposed thigh. "Now ya' listen good. Me and you need to have a talk." Buttercup growled, trying to ignore the Punk's ministrations.

"About what?!" She hissed. Brute rested her chin on the Puff's shoulder.

"About us silly. Ya' see, me and you. We haven't had a good fight in a loooong time. Now I'm here wondering why that is, and I figured it out. Ya' just went and forgot all about me didn't you? All you care about is finding him."

"So what?! I didn't have time to play around with you! I still don't. I'm going to find that bastard and-"

"And what?" Brute breathed into Buttercup's ear. "Kill him? Can you do that? Are you capable of taking a life?" Brute questioned, her hand now trailing up Buttercup's thigh to meet the bottom end of her towel. Buttercup's breath hitched, not only at Brute's antics, but also at her question. If she found Brick, could she kill him? God knows he deserved it, but could she really bring herself to end his life, if Blossom didn't?

"You didn't think about that did you? Didn't think of anything but finding him. Did you ever wonder if you could outmatch him? What if he's too strong? Especially since you seem to be drinking a lot these days..." Brute released Buttercup's arm to instead flip her around to face her. She leaned in close to the Puff, taking in the glazed over eyes, noting the confusion. "What if you met the same fate as Bubbles?"

That did it. Buttercup snapped and balled her fist, pulling her arm back and swinging forward. Her fist collided with Brute's cheek, causing Brute's head to shift to the side. Buttercup panted, feeling her strength draining.

"Shut up..." She whispered quietly, closing her eyes right as Brute turned back towards her before opening them and glaring at the Punk. "Shut up! Shut up!" She shouted, getting louder each time. She felt something wet slide down her cheeks but her mind couldn't register that right now. "What..What do you know! This..This doesn't concern you! Not at all! It wasn't your sister he beat up and raped! The worst part is he wanted to do that to Blossom! But because Bubbles answered the call first he got her! You don't know...What its like...To not be able to save anyone...To not be strong enough.." Buttercup paused, a sob ripping itself from her throat. What she felt were tears, hers to be specific, sliding down her cheeks. Buttercup felt hands grip the sides of her face and her head was forced upwards, making her look at Brute.

"Being strong or not had nothing to do with that. You want to be strong?!" Brute questioned releasing Buttercup's face to reach back and pulled something from under the bed. She grabbed it and showed Buttercup her half-empty bottle of Vodka. "Then stop drowning yourself in this shit and blindly looking for a fight with him. Train. Train with your sister! Train with me! Get strong and work with your sister! Cause this.." She shoved the bottle in Buttercup's face before tossing it out of Buttercup's open window. "Is gonna get ya' killed honey!" Buttercup hiccuped, angrily wiping at her face when she realized she was crying in front of Brute. She sniffled and looked at Brute.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Brute snapped, her own short temper starting to flare.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't want you to get your dumb ass killed! If you're dead, who's left for me to fight huh? Jomo? The Oppressor? Please. They're nothing. But you..." Brute cupped Buttercup's face again. " You're special! You're everything! I've always think about fighting you! I think about how to defeat you! Your my challenge. I was made to fight. And I need someone challenging. Your my match! Don't you understand?!" Brute explained, almost sounding...desperate. Buttercup struggled to find a response but didn't have time when Brute's lips crushed her own.

Buttercup quickly grabbed at Brute's shoulders, trying to push her off to no avail. She groaned when Brute's forced her tongue inside, exploring the wet cavern. A few seconds passed before Brute pulled away, leaving a flushed Buttercup slightly panting. Brute grabbed the back of Buttercup's head and pulled her forward so that their forehead's touched. "I need you." Brute confessed. Buttercup's eyes widened.

No one ever told Buttercup they needed her. She was never special to anyone. Just Buttercup, named so because it also started with a B. She didn't even have a special power of her own, sans the ability to curl her tongue. Buttercup let herself relax in Brute's lap.

"Say it again..."She whispered.

"Huh?" Brute quipped, tilting Buttercup's chin up.

"You said I was special...Say it again.."

Brute grinned, showing off white teeth in the darkened room. She leaned in close to Buttercup's face. "You're special."

Buttercup closed her eyes. "Again."

Brute gave a push to Buttercup's shoulders, forcing the Puff to fall on her back. She climbed on top of her and leaned down close. "You're special." She repeated before reclaiming the green Puff's lips. Buttercup offered no resistance this time, even wrapping her arms around Brute's neck. The Puff's compliance made Brute smile and she peppered kisses across Buttercup's face before making her way down to her neck. Buttercup shivered when she felt those cool lips descend upon her neck, sending tingles through her being. Brute pulled away and grabbed the knot that held the towel around Buttercup's body. "May I?"

Buttercup looked at her with a odd expression mixed with enthusiasm and reluctance. "You better like what you see." She responded. Brute let out an uncharacteristic soft laugh, fingers untying the knot.

"I'm sure I will." Brute purred, pulling away the towel to reveal the tanned body beneath her. Brute's eyes wandered over every inch of Buttercup's body, from her breasts to her center. She gently caressed the bruised stomach, noticing Buttercup's wince. "Sorry. Didn't know how to get the drugs out any other way. Though the effects are still lingering, as I'm sure ya' could tell."

"So thats why I felt like I was punched in the stomach repeatedly.." Buttercup said, chuckling. Brute nodded and nuzzled the space between Buttercup's breasts, hands sliding over the perky mounds to grope them roughly.

"Fuck..." Buttercup moaned, hands sinking into Brute's short locks. Brute snickered and nipped at one of the Puff's nipples, causing Buttercup's fingers to curl.

"Oh trust me, we will..." Brute whispered lowly, tilting her head to place a tender kiss where Buttercup's heart would be. "But lets take our time..." Brute finished, sliding her hand's behind Buttercup until they reached her rear, grabbing it roughly and yanking her up, causing their hips to meet. Both women shared a collective groan. "God you're sexy..." Brute admitted, kissing her once more. Buttercup's lips upturned into a small smile at the compliment.

Suddenly Buttercup was crushed to Brute as the Punk grabbed her tightly when a loud whistle rang out into the room, sounding like it had come from Buttercup's mirror that was nailed on the back of her door. Brute gave the nastiest glare Buttercup had ever seen on anyone at the mirror.

" Are you fuckin' kidding me!." She spat, sounding rather murderous to Buttercup.

"What the fuck was that?" Buttercup asked, pulling away from Brute's hold.

"That was the Oppressor. Oh he is so fucking dead..." Brute growled. Buttercup's shoulders slumped, feeling disappointed.

"You have to leave?"

"For now babe. But I'll be back tonight." Brute pushed Buttercup back down onto the bed, and picked up a leather jacket from off the floor that must have belonged to the Punk, and draped it across Buttercup. She nipped at Buttercup's bottom lip before she levitated off the bed and flew towards the mirror. She turned to look at Buttercup one more time.

"You're special. Remember that." With that, Brute disappeared into the mirror. Thus leaving Buttercup alone to dwell on the events that had passed and will come.


End file.
